


April Fools

by orphan_account



Series: Femlock Bingo [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Jokes, No one gets hurt, it's a harmless joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fools day and John decided to play a little joke on Sherlock. It get's out of control. In a good way.</p><p> </p><p>This is for the Femlock Bingo Challenge. Prompt: April Fool's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

‘So it was just a joke?’ Sherlock asked in disbelief. She stood at the fridge with the door open and blinked at John. John was torn between apologizing and laughing because seeing Sherlock this struck was honestly the funniest thing ever. John looked around the flat which has never looked more tidy, then back at Sherlock’s face and she couldn’t help herself. She laughed.

 

It had all started this morning when they both sat at the breakfast table. It was Friday and at least John knew, April Fool’s day. She hadn’t actually planned anything because she really didn’t like jokes that much but while she was sitting there an idea just popped into her head.

‘I talked to your mother.’ This immediately got Sherlock's attention and the woman looked up in surprise.

‘Why?’

‘Well she is your mother and I am your girlfriend. I just want to have some kind of relationship with her.’

As John suspected Sherlock didn’t looked to pleased with that. She stopped eating and drinking and just stared at John. She did that cute thing with her nose and rose her one eyebrow. John had to hold herself together so she didn’t go over and kiss Sherlock right there on the spot or laugh and give everything away.

‘There is something you aren’t telling me. What is it?’ 

‘Well…’ 

‘No.’ Sherlock immediately got up from the table and walked towards the living room.

John had to suppress a smile and said, ‘I haven’t said anything!’

Sherlock turned towards John. Her blue dressing gown swinging elegantly behind her (of course the dressing gown looked hot on Sherlock) and her braided hair was sticking all over the place since she had slept with them. Usually you wouldn’t take too many people serious who were running around still in their pyjamas but on Sherlock… well Sherlock still looked good in it and… furious.

‘John, I forbid you to think that!’

‘Think what?’ John threw her hands in the air. She actually had no bloody idea what Sherlock was talking about.

Sherlock gave her a look and then flopped into her seat. ‘You were thinking about inviting my family. To Dinner. Here in 221b. John I beg you don’t do it! We both hate having people here.’

John really had to make sure she played this part well. If Sherlock even detected a single thing, her whole joke was ruined. So she innocently looked down at her plate and resumed eating her toast.

John could hear Sherlock coming nearer. ‘John?’ 

Someone was standing right next to John, ‘John?’

Don’t laugh, don’t grin.

‘No you didn’t’

John finally looked up to Sherlock who was looking down at her with disbelief. John made an innocent smile, ‘Look Sherlock it was the only polite thing to do.’

‘You mean my family is coming here today? For dinner?’ Sherlock sounded like someone had just been killed or worse. Like always Sherlock loved to be dramatic.

‘Your mother wanted to know when she could come by and I just said why not today? And she agreed.’ John stood up and put her plate into the sink facing away from Sherlock. 

‘Cancel it.’

‘Sherlock it’s your family!’

‘I don’t care.’

John stood straight and walked towards the door. Sherlock followed her. John grabbed her shoes and began putting them on while saying, ‘It’ll only be for one evening. So I don’t know just clean up the flat or something like that. We can cook something later. Maybe pasta?’

When John was about to grab her jacket Sherlock’s arm shot out and hold her tight. ‘No John you can’t leave! Who knows what might happen? Maybe my parents come early!’

John shook of the hand and grabbed her jacket. ‘I need to go to the clinic. I’ll be home early, yeah? And don’t worry too much.’ She looked up into Sherlock’s face and then kissed her. 

‘I’ll see you tonight, yeah?’ And with that John left back a dumbstruck Sherlock.

~  
When John came home she had totally forgot about her joke. The clinic had been busy and after a while she had just forgotten. So when she got home she was blown away by what she saw. The living room was tidy and clean. The air was fresh, so Sherlock had opened the windows over the day. The kitchen was clean, free from any experiments and on the table was a massive amount of food. There were candles on the table and beautiful plates John didn’t even know they had.

She was a bit taken away.

John slowly lowered her bag on a kitchen chair. It honestly smelled and looked delicious. There was salad, lasagna, roasted pepper with vegetable filling and garlic bread. Red and white wine stood on the table as well as water.

‘Sherlock?’ John called out still not knowing what to say. She heard shoes on the wood floor and immediately knew that Sherlock was wearing high heels. John turned around towards their room and saw Sherlock approaching. Her heart stopped for a second and her mouth got dry. Sherlock was… Sherlock was beautiful! Well John always thought that Sherlock looked beautiful no matter what but right now…

Sherlock was wearing a black dress that reached till her knees and really brought out her curves. Those long, white legs looked even longer than they usually do, she stood confidently in her high heels and her hair was braided towards the side and had little flower pins in them. 

‘What… why are you wearing that?’ John asked.

‘I wanted to impress Mummy. I knew that if I behaved myself and looked good she would leave us alone for a while.’ John’s brain still hadn’t quite caught up yet with the current situation.

‘Mommy?’

‘Yes, John my mother. Remember you invited her.’

‘And you prepared all this food only for your parents?’

Sherlock stood up and walked towards the fridge looking for something inside. ‘Cooking really isn’t that hard. It’s basically chemistry and I actually enjoyed myself quite a bit. The cleaning up was tedious though.’ A pause, ‘John you should also get dressed even though I love the cardigan you are currently wearing because it brings out your eyes we need to look somewhat alike.’

‘Right.’ John said automatically till she actually understood what Sherlock just said. ‘No wait. Sherlock I won’t get dressed.’

‘Why not?’

Ah and here it will get uncomfortable. John seriously hadn’t expected Sherlock to take it this serious. Crap.

‘Because your parents won’t come.’  
Sherlock stilled and looked up from the fridge. 

‘What?’

‘April Fools I guess.’ John said and just shrugged her shoulders.

‘So it was just a joke?’ Sherlock asked in disbelief. She stood at the fridge with the door open and blinked at John. John was torn between apologizing and laughing because seeing Sherlock this struck was honestly the funniest thing ever. John looked around the flat which has never looked more tidy, then back at Sherlock’s face and she couldn’t help herself. She laughed.

John quickly calmed down though and could see that Sherlock didn’t look quite that amused.

‘I’m sorry,’ John said while giggling.

‘I’ll get you back for this.’ Sherlock said and John knew the expression on Sherlock’s face. It was the ‘I’m not actually angry but I still want to make a point and will now sulk for the next three days.’

‘I don’t expect anything else.’ John grinned at Sherlock and moved a bit closer to her girlfriend. ‘You know it would be waste just to throw all of this out. And you got all dressed up. I think we should still enjoy this evening.’ John said and cheekily grinned at Sherlock. 

‘Are you implying something?’ Sherlock asked and bend her head towards John’s head.

‘Not at all’ John whispered and kissed Sherlock slowly and softly on the lips. There was just a hint of lipstick on her lips and for some reason they tasted amazing. John slowly put her arms around Sherlock’s waist and slid her arms up and down Sherlock chest. Sherlock put her one hand up to John’s neck and John could feel Sherlock smiling. Whatever she was smiling about John would smile to.

And then she noticed it. Something cold and wet rolled down her back. John squeaked and broke the kiss and probably jumped into the air. This time Sherlock was laughing. John tried to grab the back of her t-shirt to get, whatever the hell it was, out.

She finally was able to grab it and it turned out to be an ice cube. John just stood there for a second and looked down at the pool of water in her hand and then had no other choice but laugh.

‘Your face!’ Sherlock managed to say under all the laughing. And yes Sherlock was right her face probably looked pretty funny.

‘You got me back good.’ John said.

Sherlock smiled, ‘I did.’

They stood there in the kitchen looking at one another and John again couldn’t believe what she had. How did she ever deserve Sherlock Holmes? How did she ever deserve someone that clever, beautiful, kind and loving?

‘I love you’ John quietly declared. Sherlock’s face, by the words, got all soft and she smiled again.

‘As do I.’ 

They spent the evening eating till nothing fit in their stomachs anymore, than honestly Sherlock was in fact an amazing cook. They then digested a bit while watching telly together and halfway through the film they began making out. At the end they agreed to shut of the TV and to move to the bedroom.

And yes Sherlock had been a bit sulky the day after but it ended with snogging and Sherlock had been very glad about that. So after all the joke had done more good than damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> My Tumblr: [johnlockandstars](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
